


fields and stage lights

by empaten02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and dramatic, cheesy high school romance, from home unit are theatre kids, idk what this is, markhyuck summer fight mention, sicheng ten and taeyong briefly mentioned, they're all dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empaten02/pseuds/empaten02
Summary: Dejun has a crush and oh was his biggest mistake to let his group of friends know about it. They're theater kids, with a flair for the dramatic that creeps deep blushed cheekbones whenever Hendery, the good looking raven haired boy, walks by.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	fields and stage lights

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest i don’t even know what this is :o  
> someone wrote on twitter that the from home unit is made of the mariah carieys of nct and they’re like theatre kids. my brain just processed this. please enjoy! <3
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jen26do)

Xiao Dejun is loitering around the school corridor. He’s an excellent student, who feels extremely guilty for losing time instead of being already in class with a secured chair and ready to take his precise notes.

For a good school boy like him, there’s a specific reason he’s standing around his and Kun’s lockers. Too shy to even admit it, he’s waiting for Wong Kunhang to enter the corridors and let them meet by “accident”.

A silly crush he’s been harboring for quite some time, heart stupidly fluttering when the boy who likes to be called Hendery, with dark locks and enchanting smile enters the school, ending up sharing a meaningless glance with Dejun as he walks by. 

He’s talking with his much taller friend Yukhei, very invested in the conversation as Mark Lee, another one of his friends, rolls his eyes under the red hoodie he’s wearing.

In terms of a cliché high school movie, they’re kind of the popular guys. When he thinks of it, Liu Yangyang is missing from the picture until Dejun realizes the boy is in his same literature class, where he is also supposed to be right now.

Dejun is doing all of this just to barely have the boy acknowledging his existence, too shy to ever do anything about his infatuation.

Mild panic in his poorly functional brain at eight in the morning he sprints towards his class holding books heavier than him, surpassing in a rush the intimidating group, not caring for the moment about the embarrassment he’ll face with his interior voice once he’ll sit inside the classroom.

He’s not late, but also not on time like he usually is and finds a free spot that is in the first two rows, on the left where the window is. Not so bad considering the lack of time to ponder about which place he should take.

Dejun is a school boy, book smart who genuinely enjoys studying and gets curious even at the most boring topics that make his whole class want to rip their eyes out of their orbits.

“Hi” Dejun gets startled at the bright voice suddenly hitting his right ear, jumping on his seat.

He turns around and wonders if he should just turn immediately back and ignore the angelic face watching him. It’s uncalled for to be this rude so he manages a sheepish smile.

“Hey”, He tells Liu Yangyang, looking particularly soft in his thin cream sweater, pens and notebook already placed on the table.  
“Dejun, right?” He looks down smiling “You’re later than usual”.

Dejun is impressed and a bit annoyed at the biting irony in the boy’s tone. It’s unusual that someone notices him, at all, but he figures they’re a small class and he also knows Yangyang isn’t early to class on any other day.

“I guess I’m losing some enthusiasm and we’re only half through the year”.

Dejun thinks it is a pretty lame excuse, he knows Yangyang thinks the same and he tilts his head to the side, mirth in his expression.

“You don’t seem like the type to lose enthusiasm over school”.

“And you’re not usually the type to be early for class”.

Yangyang’s smile is happy, gums showing and blondish hair a bit too straight and long, messily falling on his forehead.

“I guess we all know each other in this class, even if I think this is our first time talking”, he lets his head rest on the palm of his hand and looks at Dejun, light shining on his dark brown eyes.

Dejun has to look away, not very good at keeping eye contact.

“I think we should focus on the class now”. He locks eyes with him and just lifts the corner of his mouth in a tiny smile, brain fuming like the cup of tea he had this morning. It’s Kunhang’s friend and he’s making himself look like a fool. Dejun hopes this small encounter won’t leave the walls of their literature class.

\---

Another day, another good time to be fidgeting in front of his locker, with the company of Qian Kun, his locker’s neighbor.

Kun is only a small part of the group of friends he managed to create in three years of school. If he has to be honest, they’re only a consequence of being part of the theatre and music club since his first year. A very fortunate consequence, because he’s not sure what he’ll be doing without them.

They’re seven and probably a very weird combination of different personalities, but somehow in addition to their common love for music and performing arts they seem to match. 

Starting from the most recent one, Zhong Chenle, who’s a second year that finally gathered courage to join the theatre club. A child prodigy, the softest singing voice with flawless technique has their teacher shaking in her boots. Also a very big brat, still lovely, but a reckless teen when he wants to.

Chenle’s favorite hobby is teasing his older friends but Huang Renjun is a strong one, a very slim and small boy that bites back whenever he gets attacked, witty and confident with his skills. Voice of a literal angel, stable and so pleasing no one complains when he sings at any given moment of the day.

In a contest of witty and piercing smart people Renjun has a very valid contestant, Lee Donghyuck. Needless to say they’re the embodiment of Tom and Jerry, even if they’re secretly very fond of each other. At least he’s sure they’re masochist enough to enjoy their painful bickering. Donghyuck who calls himself sunflower, tan sunkissed skin and intelligent remarks, voice like honey and unique. He used to be friends with Mark during their first year, divided by a summer fight they had in their second year that remains a mystery and a cheap corridor gossip.

Despite Donghyuck being another one of the team of struggle creators he is secretly a bit too fond of Kim Doyoung, favorite victim of the whole group alongside Kun. He is mature, too patient and smart, Dejun had a small crush on him when they first met if he’s honest, the boy is just breathlessly handsome with his sharp eyes and tender smile as a contrast. A talent for high notes, everyone teases him saying he sings like he’s been through three divorces but it's just another way to express how good he is.

The second main victim of the whole group is Kun, Dejun swears he’s his father. Literally the better part of him, the kind and rational one who always supports and endures how dramatic and hopeless Dejun’s mood can be. Loves to take care of others, plays piano well and sings while he cooks for them during their gatherings on the weekend. They’re all not that keen to party. Exception of the storm that Nakamoto Yuta is. 

Moving from Japan in his first year Yuta was quick to learn the language, also his friendly personality made it easy for him. Considering how reclusive their group is, Yuta is very popular, many people try to get with him. It might be for, as Donghyuck calls it, his Troy Bolton story he faced in his first two years, when he decided to keep up with football practices and also join the theatre club, the teacher afraid to lose such clean and expressive vocals.

The oldest is Moon Taeil, Dejun learned that sometimes people are actually born to do music in their life, Taeil being a clear example. Despite being a bit short, not that Dejun can say much about it because the lack of height is quite common in their group, Taeil’s voice is way bigger than his body. He lives for music, instead of covering songs he composes them every week and it is impressive. People straight up fall for him as soon as he smiles at them, he’s kind of the music club charmer. Calm and of a sunny energy Dejun couldn’t live without, Taeil shines so bright on stage he was recently chosen for a scholarship in a prestigious and very selective music academy. Everyone is proud and excited for his future. 

“Are you coming?” Asks Kun, eyeing the other side of the corridor to suggest him to start walking.

“I uhm--” Dejun looks at the entrance “I think I forgot something”.

“What is it?” Kun looks nervously at his watch “Maybe I have it”.

But Dejun is taking his precious time to answer, locker still open when he stands still as Yangyang, Sicheng -another one of the group, not a fixed company- and Hendery walk inside as every other day, his black hair a bit wavy that have Dejun look like a statue, and maybe to his intern voice a lost cause, completely forgetting to answer Kun.

“Hi” Says Yangyang quietly with his precious gummy smile as the group passes in front of him, and Dejun has to blink twice before waving back. He freezes when Hendery briefly looks back at him, then turning to his friends chattering about something he can’t hear.

“What was all of that about?”.

Dejun almost forgot Kun was there to witness his misery, turning to the older one that has a funny expression of enjoyment and curiosity he can’t really deal with right now.

“Nothing, we should go it’s late” He grabs Kun’s wrist and drags him to their shared art class, one for extra credits you can attend at any year. Renjun’s room to excel and be the teacher’s pupil.

“You’re the one making us late”. Says Kun back.

\---

“Renjun, I really like your work, what does it represent?” Asked their art teacher, impressed as always by the boy’s skillful hands and creative mind.

“Lies” Deadpans Renjun, glancing at Dejun. “Many lies, actually, and the ugly tug at your chest when you don’t feel trusted”.

“That’s--” The man fixes his glasses, not sure if he should still comment on the painting or ask his student how he is doing “Quite impressive. It’s nice to explore darker concepts, good job”.

“Are you for real?” Aggressively whispers Dejun sitting on the station next to him, stabbing his brush on the canvas. He can’t care less, he’s never been good at drawing, better experiment abstract art led by emotions. “It’s not that big of a deal, just a stupid crush”.

“Didn’t look that stupid to me” Adds Kun, drawing flowers calmly.

Truth is Dejun has been crushing on Hendery since, well, the first time his eyes laid on him.

It was before Dejun could even befriend any person of the group he has now, during one of the first breaks of freshman year he used to spend eating alone sitting on the grass of the school’s park, the days still warm enough to allow it. (He’s also glad winter eventually came, that’s when he started spending his breaks inside the music room and met Taeil for the first time).

As much as eating completely alone was definitely a sad sight, the gentle and warm sun on his skin made it up for all the miserability he gifted to the students who saw him there all by himself. And more honestly, Dejun always liked his alone time, to just be with his mind and relaxed limbs, no one to keep entertained.

Fate had his precious alone time being interrupted quite brutally by a ball almost hitting his head, Dejun doged the soccer ball just in time, the sandwich still strongly secured in his hands. Priorities.

He was about to give out his --not really-- intimidating face when the most handsome boy he had ever seen ran towards him, apologetic eyes and sheepish smile as he joined his hands together as an apology.

That’s when his eyes met Wong Kunhang's for the first time.

“Sorry” He said sincererely and Dejun to this day is not sure the reason why he suddenly didn’t mind the ball almost breaking his neck is because the boy looked seriously sorry or if he was just so distractly handsome he forgot to be mad.

“It’s okay, really” Dejun gave him a small lifting of the corner of his lips “Just be careful, there’s other people you can end up hurting around here”.

The pretty boy with big eyes and locks a bit too long falling messily on his forehead from playing football widened his eyes.

“I know, I’m very sorry I already told the guys it’s better to play in the field than here but---” 

“Hendery! We’re all waiting for you” Yuta screamed, flaming red hair in full sight even from afar. That’s also the first time Dejun acknowledged Yuta’s existence, before his High School Musical awakening. 

“Just go” Dejun raises his hand dismissively “I’m all good”.

“Thank you, sorry again!”.

Hendery had smiled at him that day and since then Dejun was never able to really keep the boy out of his head.

\--

Dejun truly regrets sitting at the lunch table today.

“So” Starts Donghyuck, eyes mischievous, trouble about to spill out his mouth “A little birdy told me you have a crush”.

Dejun scoffs loudly, the rice on his platter looking feverish “A birdy? More like an annoying parrot” He purposely looks at Renjun, who sits straighter at his name being mentioned.

“You’re on thin ice today”.

“What is it baby? Are you jealous” Makes fun of him Donghyuck, stealing a strawberry from his plate receiving threatening eyes. Honestly that’s just the boy’s favorite part, pushing Renjun’s buttons when he is already mad.

“Maybe you should be jealous, your crush currently hates you” Mumbles Renjun, trying to eat peacefully but it looks like he’s torturing his food mercilessly. If potatoes could talk they would be screaming for help right now.

“Why are you all over Dejun’s crush, from what Kun told me he obviously likes you?” Asks Doyoung, head resting on Taeil’s shoulder who looks even more deprived of life in his eyes.

“Kun said what now?” Dejun turns towards Kun, a funny expression like he’s about to state the obvious.

“He gave you his doe eyes and that pretty smile, also he said hi to you!”.

“He did not?” Says Dejun, puzzled, before realization kicks in “That’s Yangyang, my classmate! I’m not crushing on him. Oh my god”.

Yuta finally breathes after inhaling his food, everyone wondering how he can enjoy the canteen menus so much. 

“What’s wrong with Yangyang? He’s a nice one” He asks.

“That's-- not the point! I like someone else, from that group obviously” Dejun feels his cheeks warmer, somehow their friends not figuring out who his crush is gives him comfort, and an unstable sense of security because they will find out soon.

“Then who is it? Look I don’t have all day” Dejun sighs at Renjun’s salty remarks and is about to confess, actually wanting to share this with someone after struggling alone for so long but Yuta interrupts him (for as much someone can interrupt him when he didn’t even emit a sound yet).

“Let me think” He dramatically puts a finger under his chin in thought, bright orange hair tucked behind his ear with a pencil framed there, probably from his previous class “Definitely not Mark Lee, otherwise you wouldn’t look so calm”.

Donghyuck has a closed fist on the table in full sight for everyone to see, eyes annoyed with a mix of anger lost in past memories.

“Right… we don’t talk about any Mark Lee in here” Yuta raises his hands in defeat, Taeil trying to hide an amused grin.

It has been so long since the “Markhyuck summer fight”, as they all called it one night they were together as a joke and it lasted ever since, despite not knowing what happened between the two boys it is a funny twist of events whenever they accidentally meet in the corridors and it looks like fume is about to come out from their tense bodies. Still a better reaction than the scary silence there used to be between them.

Also Donghyuck never really forgave Yuta for still being his friend, saying there’s no good in hanging out with the ‘Regina Georges’ of the school. Truth is, going against cliches, Mark’s group of friends is actually very nice. They had never been mean to a single soul, they’re just a bit exclusive but thinking about it, also theatre kids are.

They all are a very closed group that rarely has new people in, Chenle was an exception. Not for any specific reason, they just don’t really socialize when they already have a trusted company to feel safe in. 

“Oh, I think I know who it is” Claps his hands Doyoung satisfied, glancing at the furthest table of the canteen where the infamous group of boys is sitting.

“He’s totally your type, now that I think about it. You’ve been staring at him a lot” Doyoung sounds so excited it shakes Taeil’s dead expression into a curious one.

“Yeah we get it, who is it?” The oldest impatiently asks.

“That kid Yuta plays football with, Hendery? I don’t know his actual name, that’s how you guys call him”.

Honestly Dejun’s deep blushed cheeks are enough of an answer to Doyoung’s suggestion, shyly slumping on the uncomfortable bench in a wish to disappear from the knowing stares of his friends.

“He really looks like your type”. Renjun says in realization, his and Donghyuck faces not promising anything good.

“What do you guys even mean by that!” Complains Dejun, Kun patting gently his back and he appreciates it under the chaos their small lunch table is experiencing.

“Yeah he’s your type, the unreachable one. Congrats Dj for setting up to embarrassment!” Clapping his hands sarcastically, Donghyuck finds his chance to tease and Taeil rapidly comes to the rescue.

“You guys are so mean, who pissed on your breakfast?”.

Donghyuck nor Renjun have enough time to prepare their spicy answers, getting interrupted by Chenle’s loud voice greeting them.

Dry cabbage hair from the persistent bleaching he takes on his scalp, making him like a lost cute bird, his usual oversized sweatshirts and an ugly dark hickey striking on his pale skin that has all of them screaming.

“Who the fuck gave you that?” Almost jumps at him Kun, Yuta holding the boy back easily with one of his muscled arms. Dejun decides to ignore Kun’s avoiding gaze and pink cheeks at the two’s proximity.

“Oh my god Chenle’s all grown up now” Jokes Yuta and receives a quick slap on his arm from Kun.

“He’s a child!” He scolds, sternly looking between Chenle and Yuta.

“I’m fifteen” Snorts Chenle, sitting comfortably next to Dejun, pillowing his head on his arm by caging it with his arms, content smile and unbothered, like he’s not being jumped by all of his friends.

“Also I was just making out, nothing scandalous, you should do it too sometimes” He tells Kun and it makes all of them laugh.

“Who is the lucky boy?” Whispers Dejun once everything has calmed down, only for Chenle to hear.

“Not telling you” Chenle croons and Dejun genuinely smiles, shaking his head.

“You look happy, that’s good”.

Dejun lacks to notice Chenle sneakily winking at a boy with dark pink hair joining the furthest table of the counteen, fixing them quickly and smiling back at Chenle before joining his friend group. Park Jisung gets hugged by his friends and sits tighter in his sweater, probably covering the same marks Chenle has.

\---

A few days have passed and Dejun clearly regrets telling his friends about his crush.

It’s audition day for their theatre club, they’re in need of extra people to cast for their second showcase of the school year, in less than three months they need to start preparing or they won’t have enough time.

This year his teacher asked for Dejun to help her choose the new candidates, alongside Taeil who needs to specifically hear if the voices will fit the songs he’s been already writing for the show. For said reason he’s exempted from classes, and has a whole hour for himself before entering the theatre leading to his beloved drama club.

No one really knows how many times Dejun went to just sit on the consumed and scratched wood of the stage, facing empty red seats without any light shining or a reason to perform. 

It’s his comfort place, where he comes to for some peace and quiet, or when the theatre is actually busy with students practicing he likes to hide and be invisible sinking on the familiar red chairs, ending up falling asleep there more times than allowed to admit.

Considering how drama club members are subtly troublemakers, he’s not surprised to be walking around instead with his friend group, at least a part of it. Even if they don’t have a reason to skip classes.

They’re tempted by the warm scent of the coffee shop next to their school, wondering if they’ll have enough time to have proper breakfast that calls Dejun’s stomach enough to growl, causing Taeil to laugh.

“Hungry? We could just grab something quick, you need energy for today!” Taeil's smile is blinding and dangerous at this hour of the morning, Dejun wonders if it is appropriate to blurt out compliments so randomly because Moon Taeil is a treat for anyone’s eyes. 

“Okay fine, should we grab one for Yuta as well? Where is he by the way?” Dejun uselessly looks around his group of dead -deprived of caffeine- faces and it’s easy to not spot bright orange hair in the way.

“Sometimes I’m concerned for your listening capacities” Donghyuck sighs, ponting in front of them “There”.

That’s when he realizes, sighing loudly.

“Right” Rapid and expressionless Dejun answers.

He’s not even sure how he was able to forget. For Yuta’s trouble, football matches happen a few days prior to their showcases, leaving the poor boy who decided to follow both of his passions to run from one practice to another before both events happen.

He also forgot that’s mainly the reason why Yuta today will not attend the auditions, agreeing with their teacher to miss it since he really doesn’t need to be there. Mostly, people who are not exactly involved in the auditions of different talents who show up in their club can easily skip that morning and follow their classes. Truth is everyone likes to have an excuse to miss a few brain squeezing painful hours.

Dejun was not ready to specifically face Hendery this early, almost annoyed at how he already looks so good at ass o'clock in the morning, wearing the ugliest black and bright neon green football kit.

Again fate has -or Dejun failing at remembering everything that doesn’t revolve around a test topic he needs to study- him being taken back to reality by his group of friends, the deathly trio of Donghyuck, Chenle and Renjun harmonising to a song.

“As he walks by, what a sight for sore eyes”.

Taeil joins them for the next part “Brighter than a blue sky”.

Dejun turns disappointed at his older friend, a twitch of his eyebrow “Really Taeil? You too?”.

“What? I really like the song” He answers oblivious as the snakes trio laughs at him.

No one can spare his pain when his loud friends capture his even louder friend’s attention, Yuta who notices them and Dejun can see his eyes glinting from afar. 

He considers sprinting towards his school and escaping the upcoming disaster but Yuta is quick to sneak a hand around his shoulders to keep him close, his warm smile and eyes too happy for it to be just about seeing Dejun. He always has to fear for the worst when it comes to his friends.

Yuta brags about Dejun being part of the direction of this year’s play to everyone, him clearing his throat, timid when Hendery looks directly at him and gives a very faint smile. Definitely out of courtesy, Dejun will not think too much about it.

“Are you going to be able to study, you’re so busy” Seriously intervenes Kun, his friendly tone hides a bit of worry they all get, they’ve been friends with each other to pick up on the subtle meanings hiding between their words.

This being the real reason why Dejun never really gets mad at Renjun and Donghyuck acting and saying things that look quite mean to someone who’s not familiar with the way they interact. 

They all know better, the nights he spent with Donghyuck curled up next to him sleeping or mumbling words belonging to conversations they don’t end up talking about under daylight, or the countless times Renjun cried on Dejun’s shoulder when he had built up too much stress, trusting him enough to have his strong walls fall. They have their backs when things get rough, and it’s not necessary to show it to anyone just for the sake of being considered real friends.

“I’ve been doing this for a long time baby” They all think Yuta is just teasing but Dejun has his mouth agape when the japanese boy briefly looks at Kun’s lips and then turns away.

Dejun meets Yangyang cheeky eyes and he nods, as if to confirm what he is thinking.

He is shocked to the core, kind of already expecting it but it feels so absurd the reality of it has him whispering the tiniest “No way”.

Hendery looks as Dejun takes advantage of the chaos of their groups united into conversation to slip from Yuta’s arms and reach Yangyang, expectantly looking at his short figure almost being swallowed by Yukhei who’s in front of him now.

“Are you serious?” He keeps whispering and both Yangyang and Hendery slightly bend their spine upfront so they can hear him better. Dejun is really too shocked to even notice how close he is to his crush.

“Why would I lie? It’s written all over their faces” Yangyang smiles, mirth in his eyes “Look at Kun’s necklace. Looks familiar hm?”.

“No way” Dejun excitedly punches Yangyang’s arm who whines a bit about it, Hendery chuckling at them.

Kun is wearing on his neck Yuta’s ring he has had since he moved from Japan, a silver ring with the word “Home” engraved on the inside.

They all know how special and meaningful that ring is for the boy and the fact he gave it to Kun to wear really means a lot.

“We’re the only ones who know about this.” Says Hendery and Dejun gets some kind of weird deja vu feeling of the boy directly talking to him years ago. His big brown eyes look like they keep endless secrets to be lost in, reflecting what seems to be a good heart. 

He realizes he’s taking too long to answer and they have both been staring when Yangyang calls him interrupting whatever is happening.

“What he’s trying to say is that you’re the only one who’s supposed to be knowing this”.

“If you can?” Hendery is hopeful and Dejun really doesn’t have it in his will to let him down.

“You’re glad I was the one finding out” Dejun looks over at his friends and the two boys do that as well, figuring where his next words are going “It’s not that they’re bad people, not at all. They just have a flare for the dramatic, and what you told me is a literal bomb”.

“Oh I can tell” Yangyang rolls his eyes “Donghyuck can be challenging. I guess no one knows that better than Mark”.

And like they jinxed it their conversation gets interrupted by the familiar voice of Donghyuck spitting poison with the tone he’s using, so unfamiliar to the way Dejun is used to hear one of his closest friends.

“I hope you twist your ankle during practice, Lee”.

Mark huffs annoyed “Always the nicest, Haechan” He stresses that nickname that has Donghyuck startled, answering a bit too late and obviously hurt.

Haechan is the nickname Mark gave him, he used to be very proud about it. They were good together, Mark was great company and it made the boy happy, they all clearly noticed. Maybe in Hendery’s deep eyes made of unsaid secrets there’s also the answer to the Markhyuck feud.

Dejun doesn’t miss Donghyuck’s watery eyes, surprised to see them and he knows he has to do something. He pretends to check a watch he clearly doesn’t have on his wrist and raises his voice for everyone to hear.

“Guys we’re going to be late, sorry no time for breakfast”.

“Not for me losers, while you were being loud bitches I got inside and took my precious tea” Chenle arrives back from the coffee shop next to Jisung, their hair color making them noticeable from miles, a funny combination as they’re standing together, Jisung extremely long compared to Chenle’s smaller figure.

“Congrats for winning the annoying brat prize, let’s go. Have a good one boys” Doyoung waves at the football players and pats Yuta’s shoulder once before heading to the school’s direction.

And Dejun has really been blind to not notice before, Yuta sneakily kissing the back of Kun’s hand before they depart.

He has a talent for being blind, missing in the meanwhile Yangyang’s knowing smirk at Hendery, the black haired boy puffing hair out annoyed and playfully pushing his friend, murmuring a shy “Shut up”.

\---

He thought auditions would unfold with him sitting in a cool director coworker chair, sip on his cup of water and scribble down any notes for each person that performed.

Soon he gets a reality check. He’s sweating under the hot lights of the stage that are not even directly towards him, feels too bad to cross an ‘x’ when someone really doesn’t have it and tries to save most people. His way too empathic brain tells they at least tried and overall feels completely clueless when Taeil looks so navigated, exactly looking for what he wants. The lack of caffeine and breakfast also adds up to fulfill his painful morning.

So he breathes out in relief when a break is announced. Literally sprinting towards the vending machine, glad that everyone is in class and it looks empty at this hour. He’s speaking too soon when he finds himself in front of the vending machine at the same time as Hendery, who’s as surprised as he is.

“You first” They both say, chuckling timidly at the odd timing.

“Not really, you first. I’m starting to believe the stage is actually a weird creature sucking life out of theatre students” Hendery gestures with his hand for Dejun to stand in front of the beverage vending machine, turning slightly to him and biting his bottom lip in fake concern. 

“Damn, do I look that bad?” He says, surprised for not stuttering over his words. Somehow talking to Hendery feels natural enough to not freak out, their small encounter of earlier helping the situation.

Hendery, stunned at his place, moves closer to Dejun and shakes his hand, brief panic filling his eyes “No, not at all. But you do look stressed. Are the auditions going that bad?”.

Dejun feels the machine starting to move, an ugly buzzing anticipating his first coffee of the day that tastes like watered burned paper. At least it is macchiato, hopefully the cheap milk powder will help the taste.

“More like, I am completely clueless as a director, I’m not sure why the teacher trusts me so much with this. Thankfully we have Taeil, someone experienced, I think you know him”.

He’s not sure why he’s rumbling to Hendery but the boy seems to be interested, nodding and grabbing the coffee for Dejun, who has the latter blush.

“Thank you”.

“I know Taeil, who doesn’t. One of our teammates, Johnny Suh, flirts with him literally everyday and is getting ridiculous. But I think you already know that”.

Dejun is starting to wonder how many things he doesn’t know about his friends, and if he’s the only one not updated by all of these events.

“That I didn’t” He pouts watching his ugly coffee foaming slightly from the paper cup “What about you? Pretty sure the football team has water bottles or something”.

Hendery looks towards the machine, fingers tracing the tiny buttons before he digits to get a drink. “We do, I’m just escaping from my friends for a while, they’re being too much trouble to deal with recently”.

Hendery looks up to Dejun, cheeks tinted with faint pink Dejun figures it comes from finally resting after running around kicking a ball. He never really understood football as a sport, nor the hype around it, going to a few matches really only to support Yuta and also sneak glances at the boy right in front of him.

“How’s so?” Dejun speaks and then nervously shifts against the other side of the vending machine as Hendery is waiting for lemon tea “I mean-- You don’t have to tell me, sorry”.

“Ah it’s fine, really” Hendery moves a hand in dismiss, locking eyes with him “It’s just that there’s someone I like and they’re making fun of me. They have good intentions, but it’s tiring”.

“Oh tell me about it” Comes Dejun’s automatic response before realizing Hendery likes someone, making his chances reduced to even less than zero.

That catches Hendery’s attention, hand tilting for him to continue.

“I like someone too, and my friends found out”.

“Oh” Hendery watches the tea ready inside the machine “Do they like you back?” Hendery asks too carefully, making Dejun a bit weary, wondering for a moment if Yuta ended up accidentally saying something.

“I’m not even sure they know my name”, Dejun breathes out in a puff of air a laugh, he can handle looking like a complete fool.  
“Dejun, right?” Hendery asks, his voice lingering with something that has his head snapping back at him, looking at the boy’s gentle face.

“Yeah how do you--”

“Yangyang!” Says a bit too loud for it to be considered cool and laid back popular boy personality, making Dejun feel relieved. Guys like Hendery can be like him. 

“You’re in the same class as Yangyang. He thinks you’re cool. But annoying because you have higher grades than him”.

“Maybe he should study more“ Humors Dejun, a fake irritated tone that has Hendery laugh, small and crystalline in the silent corridor.

“I’m Hendery”. He says, a hand threading his thick and a bit sweaty locks of hair in the way, parting them in the middle “Actually, that's how everyone calls me”.

“Kunhang” Points at him Dejun and it has the other surprised, his face bright despite albeit tired “You know how Donghyuck used to be friends with Mark, that’s how--”

“Oh, right. Donghyuck, sure” Hendery laughs awkwardly and Dejun finds himself caught in that laugh as well, realizing they’ve been there for a while now.

“I think I should go”. Blurts out Dejun, looking behind him and the horror flashing his body to find Taeil with crossed arms leaning against the wall right across the theatre’s door. God knows how long he’s been there, probably listening to their conversation since the school is so quiet at this hour.

“Yeah me too. Good luck with the auditions, it’s gonna go well” Hendery is kind. That type of polite, honest kind he feels he has with everyone he meets, friendly.

“Oh you too, you guys always do well” Dejun dries a hand on his light blue jeans “Say hi to Yuta”.

“I will”.

“Great. It was nice”

“Yeah, uhm, see you” Hendery starts going towards the exit when Dejun glances at the vending machine.

“Wait!” He tries to scream, for as loud as he can be in school and the boy turns in a blink of an eye. He’s not sure about it but Hendery’s eyes look expectant, and he's not sure if he's going to break that pretty glint. 

“You forgot your tea?” His voice cracks getting higher than usual and it has Dejun wanting to beat his head against the machine, not that it would help his awkwardness.

Hendery runs back, grabs the tea and grins one last time at him “Bye Dejun”.

When Dejun gets back in a different kind of walk of shame and Taeil is already amused and about to laugh at him, rushing towards the theatre entrance saying “No, we’re not going to talk about that” seems like a good answer to all of his problems.

\--

“So that’s where you’ve been hiding all this time”. Kun snaps his head up so fast Dejun thinks he’s going to break a bone, about to get up with the same pace out of Yuta's lap from where he’s sitting on the couch.

“It's fine, he knows about you two” Intervenes Yangyang, patting Dejun's back to invite him to move around the house.

It was one uneventful school morning -where he even more secretly watched Hendery’s morning walk to class- when Yangyang asked him if he was down to spend an evening at his house with some guys of the football team. With the security of Yuta being there, he felt comfortable enough to accept the offer.

That's how he ended up entering his classmate’s house. Dejun had no doubt it was going to look expensive, being known about his family's money.

Yangyang was born in Germany, his parents still own a business there and it causes them to be troubling all the time, leaving him and his older brother Ten alone most days.

“Welcome to our useless evenings” Says Yuta, sounding very chill, arm around Kun’s waist.

“How did you know?” Kun has soft eyes and probably a thin layer of embarrassment left.

“I figured it. I’m happy for you guys”. He says sitting next to them on the long white leather’s couch at the corner of Yangyang’s immense living room.

Dejun finally notices the people he mindlessly greets as soon as he enters the house. Mark is strumming his guitar gently to different songs that are suggested by Ten, their music tastes similar. Yukhei is smoking with Johnny; next to them is Jisung who’s facetime with someone fighting about his head size compared to the unknown person on the phone. Dejun wonders if it is Chenle, the metallic voice sounding similar to his. They’re also in the same classes, Jisung entering an year earlier than his age to high school.

It's nice to realize how, aside their distinct groups, it seems like they're starting to be mixing together. Relationships, friendships all intertwined making that distinct line fading. 

“Hey! Congratulations for surviving the auditions”.

Dejun turns to Hendery, a blinding smile close to his face and hair tied in a tiny ponytail. He feels ridiculous for feeling his cheeks warming up so fast, aware of the weird silence in the room and Yuta and Kun’s eyes on them, just a few centimeters away on the couch.

“Thank you, I guess” Dejun blinks a few times “I’m not surprised if they'll kick me out from the direction of the play”.

“Shut up with your low self esteem, everyone was proud of you” Complains Yuta suddenly.

“If he says it I believe him” Hendery kindly smiles at him.

If he thinks about it, Dejuns feel bad for not spending much time with Yangyang who actually invited him to that evening. The thing is, the boy with blonde hair does not care a single bit, giving him a thumbs up when their eyes meet and Dejun wonders if he really knows something about his feelings. They all seem pretty suspicious, silence often falling when they’re talking more comfortably.

Or maybe considering how intuitive Yangyang is no one had to say anything, it’s probably awfully obvious he likes Hendery.

Hendery is showing him Leon’s pictures, his cat, coming across many shirtless photos he took in bed with the cute animal as he scrolls, Dejun not sure if he supposed to look and feeling bad for having his eye fall into the lines of his defined abs he usually hides under gigantic sweatshirts.

He gives the phone to Dejun to watch a video of Leon playing with some squeaky toy that has him scared as he keeps playing with it like it's challenging the plastic duck, laughing at it. They found something in common, their love for pets and they’re genuine about it.

Dejun accidentally pressed something on the phone, losing the video.

“Oh wait”.

He’s ready to give the phone back to Hendery but the boy puts his hand on top of Dejun one that’s holding it, getting the video back.

They're close and he really hopes Hendery won't feel how nervous he is, heart picking a faster pace. His hand is warm, bigger than his own and it covers both his hand and the phone. 

He can smell a peach flavored shampoo, sweet in contrast to one of those men's colognes they sell with those muscled and commercially handsome men for their advertising.

The video is back but Hendery’s hand stays a few seconds too long, taking it back into his lap only when Dejun turns towards the boy.

Maybe he’s reading this wrong and tries, in a bold attempt, to move closer to Hendery as they keep watching videos, trying to avoid his little content smile when he feels an arm around his shoulders.

It is absurd, way too close to what his heart wants and desires, and it feels good. He’s not sure how his head finds gently pressing back against the boy’s shoulder, both too close and not ready to detach now.

They keep chatting for what seems like an endless time, Dejun only getting up to help Yangyang prepare something so they're not going to starve, Mark already complaining about being hungry.

Finding himself alone with Yangyang in the kitchen means confrontation, plus the awareness of everyone seeing him and Hendery close.

“He asked about you”. Starts Yangyang when his head is buried inside the fridge, looking for the ingredients he needs.

“I invited you also because you're nice, obviously” He gives him a fun grin before disappearing again inside the fridge.

“Oh and here I thought you hated me” Humors back Dejun.

“I think you're good” Yangyang throws food on the counter and Dejun comes closer to help, still listening to his new friend.

“And I know Hendery’s popularity might make him look confident, it makes all of us look like something we aren't” His smile looks bitter from past experiences. “You might be more similar than what you think”.

“If it helps” Dejun holds an apple in his hand, playing with it “I never thought you were bad. Mark’s name might be banned in our group now but we used to hang out with him, there’s not a mean bone in his body. And Yuta as well!”.

Dejun smiles “Yuta is the greatest guy I know, he wouldn't be around someone who can potentially hurt us”.

“Did you see us?” Laughs Yangyang, looking down at the mess he made on the table “Yukhei is like a giant puppy, Mark writes love songs to a boy that barely speaks to him, Hendery loves his cats more than football”.

“What about you?”. Says then Dejun, actually curious.

“I like growing plants” Admits shyly, maybe for the first time, eyes setting again on the table.

“Are you serious? You need to show me!”.

Dejun can tell Yangyang is relieved by his reaction, a big gummy smile on display. “Gladly”.

They get startled by Kun’s gasp, wide eyes and feet sprinting towards them.

“Guys… get out of the kitchen, I’ll cook” He gives out a stressed sigh “What is this mess”.

“I was exactly waiting for this”. Says Yangyang cheekily, giving a flying kiss to Kun who rolls his eyes as the two younger boys leave.

That was only the first of almost a month of hiding exactly like Kun does inside Yangyang’s chaotic and fun house, getting to know every single person of the football team. He would never admit it to Donghyuck, but he missed Mark a lot and is happy to have a space where they can diminish old times and be friendly like they used to again.

Also, he learns Yukhei really is a giant puppy. One that’s very close to Hendery as well, picking up Dejun on his shoulders when he complains to his friend that “You’re stealing Dejun from us all the time” and brings him to play Just Dance with Sicheng and Ten, professionals of the game.

\--

“I love him, I love him, I love him! And where he goes I’ll follow, I’ll follow, I’ll follow!”.

“You guys are the worst” Dejun almost screams at Donghyuck, Renjun and Yuta singing to “I will follow him” of Peggy March, behind him as he reaches his locker where Kun is already grabbing the books he will need, amusement at the ridiculous scene.

Yuta greets Kun, and there's a silent agreement between the three of them to pretend they were never together the evening before. He’s not sure when it started, but pretending none of them is having any type of secret attachment seems like a good option.

Dejun is earlier than usual, somehow wishing he won't find Hendery. If Yangyang picked up on his feelings so easily he’s terrified at the way he must be looking at the boy, how obvious he can be.

But the group of footballers enter the corridor like a curse, cheerful chatter and an unusually smiling Mark, who seems to be the center of the attention for the conversation they’re having.

As they’re passing in front of them, they all wave, Jisung’s tall figure and disappointed pout for the lack of Chenle’s presence.

Hendery is next to him, smiling at Dejun when he walks past them, a quick wink at his direction. Dejun stays flustered in his place, Yuta next to him bumping his shoulder and wiggling his eyebrows.

“What kind of power do you have” He whispers only for Dejun to hear.

\--

Dejun learns, quickly, how being a director makes the usual pleasant evening hours practicing on stage a nightmare.

The longer break the club takes after an hour and a half seems like a miracle, fresh hair hitting his warm cheeks from the closed one of the theatre when he gets out of the door.

His hand is grabbed fast, the not growing familiar peach fragrance lingering on Hendery’s skin who’s taking him towards the school’s exit.

“Where are we going?” It’s the only reasonable thing that comes out his mouth.

“To breath” it only takes one of Hendery’s smiles with full white teeth on display for Dejun to just get dragged outside, squeezing lightly his hand for the other to squeeze back.

Dejun laughs when he sees the plain green field extending in front of him.

“Really? Is the field where you take all your boys?”.

Hendery rolls his eyes, lips puckered together and a faint shake of his hand “You’re so mean, it is pretty when it’s empty”.

After waiting for less than two minutes like he promised, Hendery comes back with a big towel for them to sit on the grass between the space outside the white lines of the field, and where the bleachers start.

He looks good. Black hair still a bit too long parted in the middle, white sweater and light jeans. The real definition of a boyfriend look and Dejun notices he’s been staring.

“Yuta said you had a break. And every time you get out of that theatre you look sad, so I wanted to help”.

Dejun bites his lower lip, eyes glinting and feeling a weird tug at his chest. No one has ever done something like this for him, and being Hendery out of all people has him weak on his knees.

“I’m not sad” He starts sitting in the space next to Hendery. He's been patting for him to get there. “I feel like I’m not being helpful enough. Scratch that. If it wasn’t for Taeil my job for the play would not be enough”.

“Hey, it’s teamwork for a reason” Hendery's arm gets around Dejun’s back, hand resting in the space against his thigh, almost caging him. “Also you’re doing well, you keep being praised for the scripts you wrote, you’re being too hard on yourself. Don’t bring your work down, they’re all appreciating it”.

Spring air is still fresh despite the sun shining more powerfully against their heads, Dejun looks up to find azure so clear and not a single cloud is in sight.

“Why are you all so kind to me?”.

“Why shouldn’t we? There’s nothing wrong with you”. Hendery hums a moment, eyes uncertain but still gentle when he looks back at him.

“Come here” Hendery’s hands reach for his waist as he opens his legs for the smaller boy to lay with his back pressed on his chest. “You can tell me if you feel uncomfortable”.

Dejun thinks it’s useless to talk when he relaxes against Hendery’s chest almost immediately, eyes closing from the hurting light, facing the field.

“Am I heavy?” He says in an embarrassed laugh, Hendery’s back pressing on the wall behind him, holding Dejun’s hands and popping his tongue in denial.

It’s peaceful. He can hear Hendery breathing against his neck, warm air tickling his skin and the thrilling and nice press of their bodies closing them in a timeless safe bubble.

Dejun examines one of Hendery’s hands, playing with his fingers and tracing at his rings, a small grin forming at his lips.

“What?” Comes Hendery’s immediate small and sweet voice, him feeling calm as he does.

“Nothing. You have nice hands”.

“Hm”. Hendery presses his cheek against Dejun’s, watching their hands intertwining again.

“Is this another attempt to escape your friends’ teasing?” Dejun tries to look and turn at Hendery, feeling their noses close and almost touching.

“This is more like my attempt to spend time with the subject of my friends’ teasing”.

One of Hendery’s hands rests on Dejun’s chest, lips delicately pressing against his cheek and there’s no space for rational thinking, breath hitching unintentionally loud from how unexpected and straight up out of his dreams Hendery’s confession is. 

Dejun’s heart jumps in his chest almost violently. It shouldn’t be a surprise it happened, not really when he's lying against his crush’s chest holding his hand instead of being directing a whole school play.

“Shit, the rehearsals” Dejun jumps out of Hendery’s arms, him blinking his eyes startled before widening them in realization.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry Dejun” He gets up and stares blankly at him, their intimate moment abruptly ended.

“It’s okay, I just have to run now” But Dejun really hates the idea of leaving. The weight of a duty call.

“Well” He reaches ridiculously fast Hendery’s cheek, kissing it and he cringes hoping it wouldn’t be weird “See you”. He smiles sheepishly before running away.

\--

“‘Not you too” Dejun points wildly at Chenle, sprawled on the oriental carpet of Yangyang’s living room. “Who is it? Who are you dating?”.

“Me, stop screaming” Jisung pinches his cheek, giving Chenle a dirty look probably asking himself what the boy is even doing on the floor.

“You guys need to stop stealing all the boys from the theater club” Complains Dejun, Hendery sending him an amused smile from where he’s standing against the kitchen’s threshold. 

“Don't worry I’m straight” Intervenes Yukhei, raising his hand, smiling sweetly at Ten who pushed his shoulder in playful annoyance.

“I’m thirsty, gonna grab some water” Dejun walks towards the kitchen and Yangyang notices Hendery eyeing him as he walks towards him.

“Oh yeah you really are thirsty” He whispers to himself, making a face at his own words. 

When Yuta furrows his eyebrows at him the blonde boy raises shoulders. He didn't see anything, knows nothing.

“Here you are” Greets him, Hendery, disappearing in the kitchen to be out of sight by the group, closing a bit the glazed glass door after Dejun is inside.

It has passed two busy days after their whole field intimacy, them barely able to say hi in the corridors. Two days where Yangyang teased him and Hendery to death, saying they were ridiculous for not realizing earlier. 

Here's what he learned from Yangyang. Hendery thought the guy he almost killed with his football in the first year (Dejun) was kind of cute, but was convinced he probably hated him for that so he never approached him and moved on with life. 

That is until they all came to Yuta’s first performance to cheer on him and heard Dejun singing, awakening that tiny crush again only there to grow into a bigger one. Then it's how they ended up on that whole morning catwalk, Hendery showing up late because that's when he usually found Dejun there, who was just being late to wait for Hendery. 

When Dejun heard it he really had to laugh at how absurd all of that was. And now, looking fondly at Hendery who is caging him against the kitchen counter he doesn't regret a single day he was late for class just to see him for a few seconds. 

“Missed me?” Dejun dares to get his arms around Hendery’s waist, feeling how fit he is under the black thin long sleeved shirt he’s wearing.

“Of course I did” Dejun leans in the hand cupping his cheek, back arching to reach towards Hendery’s face grazing their noses together.

Hendery’s eyes look huge when he turns behind them, then back at Dejun. “Here? Are you sure?”.

“No one is going to see us” Raises briefly his shoulders Dejun, cheekbones now rosy.

“Not that I care if they do” Hendery takes his other hand on Dejun’s nape and kisses him.

He closes his eyes, feeling as safe as you are at night under the softness of your bed’s duvet when you're dreaming. Maybe he’s been sleeping for a while now because the way Hendery moves his lips, and then his tongue against his feels a bit too good to be real.

It’s sweet, and also kind of wet because none of them has an intention to break it, Dejun opening his mouth for Hendery who asks gently by licking his lower lip to deepen the kiss.

He hums into it, it's a tiny one as his hand pressed against Hendery’s strong back pushes him closer, chests pressed together.

Hendery has Dejun’s legs around his waist to put him on top of the counter for a second kiss when--

“I knew it!”.

Dejun shakes from being scared by Chenle’s loud voice so hard he almost falls from Hendery’s arms, banging his head against the cupboard.

“Hendery is the boyfriend!” Chenle claps his hands satisfied, hand open for Jisung “You owe me, loser”.

“You're making bets on my personal life you brats!”.

“Why wouldn't I? It's easy money when it comes to you”.

“We're not even dating!” Exasperation radiates from Dejun’s body like sweat drips from his forehead when he’s performing on stage.

“We’re not?” Asks Hendery pouting and Dejun’s face softens.

“I don't know? Would you like that?”.

Hendery smiles, kissing Dejun’s forehead “Of course I would”.

Dejun caresses Hendery’s face, face red and the desire to press his lips against the boy’s again.

“So, do I win?” Asks Chenle and Dejun walk towards him, pushing the younger out of the kitchen “You’re lucky I’m not beating your ass”.

“Not my fault during a truth or dare Hendery admitted if he had to get it with someone from the theater club it would have been you, guess he’s fulfilling his goals”.

“Okay Chenle, you're sharing too much” Says alarmed Yangyang, taking the boy by the arm as far as he can from the couple.

“How do you even deal with him?” He asks Jisung incredulously, the young boy just shrugs and grins.

When Dejun turns and finds Hendery with a stretched grin like he’s been caught in trouble he shakes his head and grabs his hand to join the other guys in the living room.

“No, we’re going to ignore Chenle’s details”.

\--

Finding the perfect opportunity to share the news with all his friends is not so hard. He’s been dealing with this secret, not so secret considering the whole football team plus Kun, Yuta and Chenle already know, for a few weeks.

The three of them, particularly Chenle, are suspiciously quiet about it. He’s glad really, even if it means not being exposed by someone else has him doing all the work, finding a strategy to explain what's happening without really having to say it.

He’s happy to let his friends know he’s dating his high school crush since day one, especially enthusiastic about taking Donghyuck and Renjun out of guard. The perfect occasion comes one morning where they're all unusually together in front of the lockers for a morning rehearsal, Renjun probably waiting for Hendery’s group just so he could tease him by singing some cheesy love songs, counting on the others to join in with their unnecessary good vocals.

“You look happy” Renjun suspiciously eyes him “Why’s that?”.

“Can’t a guy have a good day?”.

Renjun’s face softens, squeezing his shoulder as he sighs “Of course you can. You know we always tease you but we really only want the best for you. And you’re doing great with the play, I know you’ve been stressing because of it”.

Dejun is taken aback, eyes softening on Renjun “I-- I know you guys care. Don’t worry. And thank you, it means a lot”.

His ears perk at the sound of Yangyang’s laugh, Yukhei trying to say something in German with the worst accent ever that has the boy almost choke on his saliva. It’s funny to see and it has him smiling too, also catching the other’s attention.

They’re coming from a dreadful morning practice, as Hendery called it one time, glad to see their mood up when they’re usually walking dead on design clothes every Friday.

Dejun is jumping a bit on his feet from excitement and of course Donghyuck is about to make fun of him for that when Hendery stops in front of him, already knowing he wanted to let his friends know about them once the theatre kids were going to be all together one morning.

“Looking good baby” He tells him, voice hoarse and tired but still looking astonishingly beautiful for Dejun’s eyes.

“Looking tired baby” Dejun grabs his big sweatshirt in a loose fist “Still hot though”.

He doesn’t even have to drag Hendery closer, the boy pecks his jaw and then his lips into a kiss not really appropriate for the school corridor, both of them exaggerating it just to enjoy the shocked faces of Dejun’s friends, indiscreetly watching them kiss.

“We’re in school, hoes”. Yangyang hits Hendery’s nape that has the boy detach from Dejun and raise his eyebrows at his best friend.

“Excuse me?” He asks bewildered and Dejun and Yuta start laughing, chest shaking against Hendery’s one.

“He’s not wrong” Admits Dejun, kissing the corner of his mouth “You should go, we all should go”.

“Leon misses you, don’t ditch me today” Pouts Hendery and it makes Dejun embarrassed who’s suddenly even more aware of his friends staring.

“I don’t ditch you” Dejun gives him a playful punch on his chest “I’m busy with the play”.

“Have a good day” Another kiss.

Dejun is swallowed by an awkward silence when he tries to turn to his friends, Donghyuck holding a hand on his chest like he’s seen the most absurd thing in the world and Renjun not sure where to look.

“You guys are cute. Awfully cheesy, but cute” Taeil slides an arm around his shoulder “Congrats dude”.

“We lost another one to the football team” Sighs Renjun, glancing at a silent Donghyuck.

“First, you think the worst is a broken heart, what’s gonna kill you is the second part”. He sings to 6 Degrees of Separation by The Script and it makes Dejun snort, turning to Yuta and Kun, the latter whispering “He also recently found out about us”.

“Oh” He mutters.

“And the third, is when your world splits down in the middle, and fourth” Renjun joins him, harmonizing with a higher tone “Is when you think that you fixed yourself, fifth” They start singing loudly pointing at Dejun “You see them out with someone else”.

“What the fuck are they doing” Arrives Doyoung late, missing the whole scene.

“I’m dating Hendery” Blurts out Dejun.

“Oh that’s cool, I’m happy for you!” Doyoung smiles and Dejun finally exalts at receiving a normal reaction before he realizes. 

“I already knew he likes you, Taeyong is his cousin and he was trying to ask me if you were single or something. At first I thought he was interested in you, yeah a bit weird, but then I realized he was just trying to help Hendery”. Doyoung chuckles “Sorry, I promised to let things happen with their own course”.

“Ah it’s fine, isn’t Lee Taeyong on the dance team?” Dejun looks at Doyoung suspiciously “Why are you hanging out with someone from the dance team?”.

“Wait, Taeil you were pretty chill about this!” Doyoung panics, changing the subject and Dejun lets him be. This is not something he’ll deal with today.

He hesitates realizing he’s not wrong, Taeil looks cool about it “Even if you saw us at that vending machine being embarrassing, we weren’t together back then”. Dejun voices out his thoughts.

“Oh I know” Taeil links his arm with Doyoung, they all need to be at the drama club anyway “I saw you two making out on the theatre chairs one time, I was there writing music and I was about to leave, you probably didn’t notice”.

“We also knew”. Yuta says for him and Kun.

“Shut up traitor I’m still not over” Donghyuck chaotically gestures at the couple “This!”.

Theatre kids with a flair for the dramatic and beautiful voices to spare singing songs about betrayal and lost love for the next week. That’s what Dejun gets and if he’s honest to himself he doesn’t regret a single bit of it.


End file.
